Adaptive streaming based on HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) has become a popular approach for delivering multimedia content over the Internet. Typical streaming implementations use a “client-controlled” methodology in which the client requests media segments from the server at an appropriate time, which it then processes and renders. Data transfer takes place over HTTP, the infrastructure for which is far more widespread than that of other media streaming protocols such as Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) and Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP).